yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Megamind and the Justice League
Megamind and the Justice League is a crossover movie based on Justice League, Suicide Squad, Megamind, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Summary With Amanda Waller offering Megamind her partnership forming the Suicide Squad, he is determined to have them join forces with the Justice League to put their differences aside in order to stop Thrakkorzog from forming a group of super villains along with the Legion of Doom. Plot A great evil returning and ready to emerge/Thrakkorzog is back and up for revenge The movie begins with a great evil returning from it's dimension, it was Thrakkorzog. With that, he came up with just the evilest scheme for his revenge. Megamind keeps on saving Metro City from evil threats/Successful to Metro Man In Metro City, Megamind was always keeping the whole city safe from all evil. Megamind learned so much to be successful to Metro Man, he was happy to give up anymore crimes. Meeting Amanda Waller for the very first time/Putting together the Suicide Squad Soon, Megamind and Minion were just taking easy on saving the world many times when Amanda Waller came to see them. Then, she showed them that she was putting together a team of reformed supervillains turned into anti heroes as a group known as the Suicide Squad. Any anti hero or former villain counts/Minion keeps track on every redeemed ones With any anti heroes and former villains to find, Minion has started keeping track on them one by one. So, joining are Deadshot, Katana, Bizarro, Two-Face, Harley Quinn, Clayface, Lobo, Solomon Grundy, Captain Boomerang, Killer Croc, Rick Flag, Enchantress, Mr. Freeze, Catwoman, Man-Bat, She-Bat, the Phantasm, Ventriloquist and Scarface, Cheetah, Ocean Master, Sinestro, the three Killer Frosts, Major Man, the Gangreen Gang: Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy, Brak, and Moltar. Thrakkorzog and Lex Luthor made a deal/Gathering all villains in one legion As for Thrakkorzog, he made a deal with Lex Luthor in their attempt for their revenge against all the superheroes. Soon, they gathered all the villains including the Joker, Poison Ivy, Bane, Black Adam, Mr. Mxyzptlk, Brainiac, Scarecrow, Mojo Jojo, Chairface Chippendale, Pineapple Pokopo, El Seed, The Raptors: Bad Rap, Haxx, and Spittor, Shredder, Krang, Bebop and Rocksteady, Tiger Claw, Black Manta, and many other evil beings in one legion known as the Legion of Doom. On a date with Roxanne Ritchi/Metro Man showed up/Returning to join the squad Meanwhile with Megamind, he was on his date with Roxanne Ritchi and talked about each other. Just as Megamind got back with the Suicide Squad, Metro Man showed up and offered to join while coming out of retirement. Encountering Iguanoid, his flunkies, and the Raptors/Here comes the calvary Suddenly, there was a huge encounter with Dr. Paradigm and his flunkies, Slobster, Slash, Killamari, Repteel, Shrimp Louie, and Tentakill, and the Raptors: Bad Rap, Spittor, and Haxx. Just then, the Street Sharks and the Extreme Dinosaurs came to the rescue. Getting well acquainted with the Street Sharks and the Extreme Dinosaurs After that, Megamind and the Suicide Squad got well acquainted with the Street Sharks and the Extreme Dinosaurs after the trumendance rescue. Meeting with the Tick, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and the other superheroes With that, Megamind with the Tick, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and the other superheroes such as Arthur, American Maid, Die Fledermaus, Sewer Urchin, Caped Crusading Chameleon, Big Shot, Human Bullet, Fire Me Boy, Plunger Man, Russian Beard, the Blowfish Avenger, Bi-Polar Bear, Captain Lemming, Mighty Agrippa, Jet Valkyrie, Fishboy, Éclair, Blitzen, Bud Frontier, Proto Clown, Uncle Creamy, Mr. Exciting, Gesundheit, Sarcastro, the Flying Squirrel, Baby Boomerangatuang, the Russian Beard, Plungerman, Ben and Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Rook Blonko, Ben and Gwen's grandfather, Max, Master Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Karai, Leatherhead, Mozar, Triceraton, Traximus, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, and Sheldon J. Plankton, also known as Invincibubble, Mr. Superawesomeness, the Rodent, Sour Note, Sir Pinch-a-Lot, and Plank-Ton, Danny and Dani Fenton, a.k.a. Danny and Dani Phantom. Arriving at the Hall of Justice/Joining forces with the Justice League themselves Then, they arrived at the Hall of Justice as they meet with the Justice League, the Civic-Minded Five, the Green Lantern Corps, the Ultimen, the Legion of Super-Heroes, the Hoop Squad, the Terrific Trio, the Justice Guild of America, the Doom Patrol, the Young Justice known as the Teen Titans, the Justice Friends, the Power Pals, the Alternate Crimson Chins, the Super Children, the N Men, the Road Rovers, the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, and the Full House Gang as they all join forces to protect all innocence. Thrakkorzog gathered Shredder and his Foot Clan/Making a bargain with each other Meanwhile, Thrakkorzog gathered Shredder and his Foot Clan to help them rule the earth. But on a few comdetions, they started making a bargain with each other. Master Splinter's warning of the evilest outcome/The arrival of Darkseid himself Back with the Justice League, Master Splinter arrived to see the rest of his friends and the Ninja Turtles and their friends. Then, he warned them about the evilest outcome of Darkseid's arrival. Darkseid arrived to join the Legion of Doom/The birth of Doomsday has now begun As for the Legion of Doom, they begin their complaints on their defeats several times. Suddenly, Darkseid arrived to join the Legion of Doom. Soon, Lex Luthor created Doomsday as he responds to his commands. Tighten is back and badder than ever/Megamind's new creation/The Replicator Armor Then, Thrakkorzog freed Hal Stewart and made him Tighten once again. Back at the Hall of Justice, Megamind was developing a new creation known as the Replicator Armor that replicates every abilities of other superheroes including Superman and Shazam's super powers. Professor Utonium, Alfred, and Minion's full support/Making ready for the fight Sure enough, Megamind was ready to test his new armor to make ready for any battling outcomes. Before anything else, Professor Utonium, Alfred Pennysworth, and Minion gave their support to him as the whole Justice League make ready for the fight. Tighten makes his way to settle a score/Blisstina's rescue/Bringing down Tighten With all civilians brought to safety, Tighten showed up out of nowhere settling a score with Megamind. Just as he was about to finish him off, Blisstina and Benny came to the rescue and helped Megamind took down Tighten for good. Pineapple Pokopo kidnapped Roxanne Ritchi/The Riddler begins his riddle Then, Roxanne Ritchi was making an emergency broadcast at Metro City when Pineapple Pokopo kidnapped her. Then, the Riddler begins making his riddle at Megamind to find and rescue her. RoboCop apprehends the Riddler and Pokopo/Fighting off Grodd and Humanite As Megamind started searching for Roxanne, Riddler and Pineapple Pokopo were waiting for them. Out of the police car, RoboCop apprehended them just as the hereos fought off Gorilla Grodd and Ultra-Humanite. Stopping El Seed and Mojo Jojo/The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys' comeback As for El Seed and Mojo Jojo, they were about to carry on Thrakkorzog's plot for world domination. Just then, the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys had to help Megamind stop them. Waller reminded Megamind why he deserve heroism/Doomsday's rampage With Megamind about to call quit on the Suicide Squad, Amanda Waller reminded him why he deserve heroism for leading it. Just when Doomsday was starting his rampage, Megamind knew what he must do. Megamind comes up with the plan/Die Fledermaus was about to leave his friends Soon, Megamind came up with a plan to stop Thrakkorzog from succeeding his purpose with the Legion of Doom. Then, Die Fledermaus was about to leave his friends making them think what a coward he was. Making ready to stop Chairface Chippendale and his gang/Die Fledermaus came back At last, Megamind and the other heroes made ready to stop Chairface Chippendale and his gang for good. Just then, Die Fledermaus came back and gave his friends a hand with Professor Chromedome. Fighting Iguanoid, his gang, and the Raptors, Shredder, and the Foot Clan ???. Rescuing Roxanne Ritchi from Lex Luthor's clutches/Taking down the Legion of Doom ???, ???. Fighting off Mojo Jojo and the rest of the bad guys/Saving Townsville ???, ???. Settling the score with Ra's and Talia al Ghul/Tighten's superpower disabled ???, ???. The Justice League, Redeemed villains, Suicide Squad, and Megamind vs. Doomsday ???. ???. ???. ???. ???. The fight is long and destructive and the heroes start to tire out as Doomsday still stands. Star Sapphire then spots a weakspot in Doomsday's chest ???, ???. Tricking Mr. Mxyzptlk and send back to his dimension/Every last criminal trapped ???, ???. Megamind's battle with Darkseid alone/Sending all dangerous in the Phantom Zone ??????. Victory for all of the Justice League/Megamind's welcome/Darkseid plots his revenge ??????. ??? ???. ??? ???. Darkseid ??? ??? his new partner ??? ??? Parallax ???, ???. Trivia *Parallax will appear at the end of the film as Darkseid's new partner and will help him get his revenge by creating an army of Doomsday clones. Scenes #A great evil returning and ready to emerge/Thrakkorzog is back and up for revenge #Megamind keeps on saving Metro City from evil threats/Successful to Metro Man #Meeting Amanda Waller for the very first time/Putting together the Suicide Squad #Any anti hero or former villain counts/Minion keeps track on every redeemed ones #Thrakkorzog and Lex Luthor made a deal/Gathering all villains in one legion #On a date with Roxanne Ritchi/Metro Man showed up/Returning to join the squad #Encountering Iguanoid, his flunkies, and the Raptors/Here comes the calvary #Getting well acquainted with the Street Sharks and the Extreme Dinosaurs #Meeting with the Tick, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and the other superheroes #Arriving at the Hall of Justice/Joining forces with the Justice League themselves #Thrakkorzog gathered Shredder and his Foot Clan/Making a bargain with each other #Master Splinter's warning of the evilest outcome/The arrival of Darkseid himself #Darkseid arrived to join the Legion of Doom/The birth of Doomsday has now begun #Tighten is back and badder than ever/Megamind's new creation/The Replicator Armor #Professor Utonium, Alfred, and Minion's full support/Making ready for the fight #Tighten makes his way to settle a score/Blisstina's rescue/Bringing down Tighten #Pineapple Pokopo kidnapped Roxanne Ritchi/The Riddler begins his riddle #RoboCop apprehends the Riddler and Pokopo/Fighting off Grodd and Humanite #Stopping El Seed and Mojo Jojo/The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys' comeback #Waller reminded Megamind why he deserve heroism/Doomsday's rampage #Megamind comes up with the plan/Die Fledermaus was about to leave his friends #Making ready to stop Chairface Chippendale and his gang/Die Fledermaus came back #Fighting Iguanoid, his gang, and the Raptors, Shredder, and the Foot Clan #Rescuing Roxanne Ritchi from Lex Luthor's clutches/Taking down the Legion of Doom #Fighting off Mojo Jojo and the rest of the bad guys/Saving Townsville #Settling the score with Ra's and Talia al Ghul/Tighten's superpower disabled #The Justice League, Redeemed villains, Suicide Squad, and Megamind vs. Doomsday #Tricking Mr. Mxyzptlk and send back to his dimension/Every last criminal trapped #Megamind's battle with Darkseid alone/Sending all dangerous in the Phantom Zone #Victory for all of the Justice League/Megamind's welcome/Darkseid plots his revenge Songs and Scores #???? #???? #???? #???? Sequel *Megamind and Darkseid's comeback Category:Movies Category:Crossover Films Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626